Fleur De Lis
by Avalon Spirit
Summary: Tranqulity. Gentility. Beauty. The qualities of a flower. Energy. Life. Love. those qualities of a person. Here- they meet. Here, In Lily Evans' world. Here, in Fleur De Lis.
1. Prologue

Title- Fleur De Lis  
  
Author-Shei (Ävalon §pirit)  
  
Rating- PG13  
  
Gen?e (s) - Romance/ Humor  
  
Disclaimer- Okay. J.K. Rowling has all the rights to the following: Lily Potter James Potter (Prongs) Sirius Black (Padfoot) Remus Lupin (Moony) Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail) Albus Dumbledore Minerva McGonnagal Severvus Snape Voldemort (Tom Riddle)  
  
Those are most of the ones I'll be using- but anything else that belongs to her- belongs to her. Gee, What a concept!  
  
I Own-  
  
Maha Raghnall (One of Lily's 4 best friends) Dior Evania (Another best friend) Rhoda Wyatt (.best friend) Chandra Shiri (Last of the best friends) Ona Raghnall (Maha's Mother, Lily's parents' friend) Ethan Raghnall (Maha's Father, Lily's parents' friend) Magnolia (Maggie) Evans (Lily's mother) Dantè Evans (Lily's Father) Viviane Potter (James' mother) Christopher Potter (James's father) Christina Potter (James' sister)  
  
Any others that you don't recognize belong to me. Why are the names so.uh.creative? Because I looked up the definition of the personality of the character and matched names with them. You can ask me what they mean, ( LifehouseRules19 @ yahoo.com ) Or you can look them up at www.babynames.com. Okay? Thankies! *Drum roll please* AANNDD NNOOW- the moment you have ALL been waiting for- THE PROLOGUE FOR MY NEWEST FIC- Fleur De Lis!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fleur De Lis  
  
Part 1  
  
Prologue  
  
The day was very cold and dismal for a baby to be born. But Maggie and Dantè Evans were excited all the same. As a very round Maggie waddled into the Muggle Hospital, A very thin 4-year old horror was clinging to her father's arm. "Da-deeeeeee! It's so cold and yucky outside! Why do we have to come to this big ugly place?" The little girl whined. "Because, muffin, Mommy's going to give you a new baby brother or sister. Isn't that wonderful, sweetheart?" The little girl, incidentally called Petunia, frowned. "No." Dantè's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why, precious? Aren't you happy for your mummy? She's so excited."  
  
She looked down and shuffled her little Mary Jane clad feet into the dirt.  
  
"You and mummy won't love me anymore. Everything will be all about 'The Baby'." She said sarcastically. "I've seen it happen with Rachel and Melissa's mummy and daddy."  
  
He smiled kindly at his little daughter.  
  
"Don't worry, love, we'll care for you both the very same. Lets go and wait in the Hospital while your little brother or sister is being born." He took her little hand in his big one, and they walked in together.  
  
  
  
"Mummy, mummy! Guess what? The little red-haired girl yelled happily. "What is it, princess?" A surprisingly tall woman, Maggie Evans said, smiling to her 11-year-old daughter. The woman had raven black hair- but in the right light it seemed to shine auburn. Her complexion was tan, Her eyes were black, and her figure was very curvy. Much to the counterpart of her daughters.  
  
Petunia, her 15-year-old; had flat, dirty blonde hair, huge brown eyes, white pimply skin, and a 'no figure' as her mother teased her. Even more contrasting was her younger daughter, Lily. With fiery red hair, clear and creamy skin, with very unpronounced curves, and, what everyone saw as her best feature, her startling green eyes, she was nothing short of beautiful. But nobody tried to tell her that, because she never believed it.  
  
The Evans home was a generally loving and caring place. But on this day, both Love and jealously were running high. Little Lily had gotten her letter of acceptance from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and her parents were nothing short of thrilled. Petunia saw it a bit differently. She was wildly jealous- because SHE had never gotten her Letter. She told herself it was all for the best, but the looks of happiness and pride on her parent's faces directed at her sister was more than she could bear. She thrived on being the center of attention, and she took their love for Lily as a personal insult. She tried to make her miserable, but the happy grin never left the little girl's face all the time she got ready for school.  
  
The day Lily left, her parents were sad, but Petunia was overjoyed. She hid it well, though; she even managed to punch out a few tears. Promising to write, the little redhead said goodbye and went onto the platform. The three remaining Evans returned home, oblivious of what of what lay ahead for the one her father called 'his little Fleur De Lis", Lily Evans.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
((Shei's Note/ Well? Do you like it?!?!?! I plan to take this thing out for the LOOONGG HHAAUULL, because "Believe" is currently under the dark cloud of writer's block. Now, What writer, (even a clinically insane one) doesn't want reviews? So please, for the remaining shred of my sanity, review and follow the saga that is to be my greatest achievement: Fleur De Lis.)) 


	2. DRMLC

Fleur De Lis  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
D.R.M.L.C.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The little redhead was sad at the prospect of not seeing her parents for four months, but wildly excited at the fact she was going to school to be a Witch. As she rounded the corner with all of her luggage, what she saw made her positively gasp. A very large cherry-red steam engine with the Hogwarts Insignia was sitting on the tracks. What's more- there were witches and wizards as far as her eye could see. (It didn't help that she was only 4'10''). She soon found an attendant to get her luggage on to the train. Still looking around in wonder, she didn't notice the strawberry-blonde- haired girl in front of her until she hit her.  
  
"James, if that's you it's not f-"  
  
The girl stopped when she saw it wasn't whom she had originally thought. Color was rising to Lily's cheeks in mortification. The girl looked at her, and took in the fact that Lily was dressed in muggle clothes. Assuming, correctly, that she was new to the wizarding scene, she held out an immaculately manicured hand.  
  
"Hi there."  
  
"Lily." Lily supplied as she took her hand. The girl smiled. "Maha. Maha Raghnall."  
  
"I'm so sorry I bumped into you, Maha, so I guess I'll just go."  
  
"No, no!" Maha said hurriedly. "Would you like to sit with my friend and I on the train?" She gestured to a very tan girl with impossibly gold hair and brown eyes-, which on closer inspection had gold in them.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dior Evania." The two friends couldn't have differed more. Dior, with her angel- like appearance and slim figure looked very interesting in contrast to Maha. Maha had, as was said, strawberry blonde hair. Her eyes were nothing short of purple, which surprised Lily more than a little. Unlike Dior and Lily, Maha's figure was very voluptuous. The three girls made quite a trio with their exotic appearances.  
  
"Are you first years?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes." The answered in unison, then giggled.  
  
"Come on, then. We had better get a compartment." Dior said. When they got on the train, they discovered that all of the compartments were quite full. However, Maha spotted one of her friends in a compartment with another girl. Insisting to Dior and Lily that the girl was very nice, Maha they asked if the could sit. Maha's friend was more than happy to oblige. Once introduced, Lily and Dior learned that the friend was Rhoda Wyatt and HER friend was Chandra Shiri. Rhoda had chestnut-brown hair, hazel eyes, and dark skin. Chandra on the other hand had very fair skin, impossibly black hair, and gray-blue eyes. As the five got to talking, they got along very well with specific people in the group. Lily and Chandra hit it off, Dior and Rhoda turned out to be very similar, and Maha talked to all of them happily. Sooner than what seemed humanly possible, though, they landed at the station in Hogsmeade. Getting onto the boats, Lily was enchanted by the large castle. She felt like she had been missing a part of her before coming to this place. She was not the only one to share in the awe- even impossibly serious and sophisticated Dior was looking at it with wonder. Trying to think of something to talk about, she asked Chandra how they knew where to sleep and what classes they were in.  
  
"We get sorted." She answered calmly. Unfortunately, Lily was still confused, so she pressed on. "Sorry- but sorted? How do they sort us?" Chandra looked at her as though she was daft.  
  
"The sorting hat." she said slowly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin."  
  
"So.how does a hat decide?" Lily asked skeptically. Chandra raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Well it's magical, isn't it?" She smiled. Lily smiled back.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to wait and see for myself"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
By The time the first years entered the Great Hall, Lily was positively shaking with excitement. I hope I'm with my friends! she thought. A very stern-looking witch led them to the very front of the hall. There sat a three-legged-stool and an extremely shabby looking wizard's hat. Lily was shocked. That thing decides my school future? O, good lord! The stern looking witch pulled out a rolled-out piece of parchment, and began reading names.  
  
"Black, Sirius!" she called, and a tall black haired boy strode, unflinching and confident, to the stool and placed the hat on his head. "GRYFFINDOR" The hat yelled with barely a moment's thought. As he rose and joined the Gryffindor table amidst tumultuous applause. She read off several more names, joining various houses, but no Gryffindors. She then reached " Evania, Dior!" and Lily held her breath. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat decided. Lily knew she had to be next, and hoped to be with at least one of her friends. Sure enough, "Evans, Lily!" sounded shortly afterwards. Lily approached the stool and say down, gingerly placing the old hat on her delicate auburn head. When the hat started talking to her, she was convinced she's gone nuts. But she listened anyway. "Okay, a great mind, plenty of heart, oh yes- bravery, and- the prophecy. Right. Okay." "GRYFFINDOR." The hat's words about 'the prophecy' unnerved her a bit, but she happily joined Dior at the long Gryffindor table. By what had to be sheer luck; Maha, Rhoda, and Chandra were all sorted into Gryffindor- along with three boys who sat next to the Sirius kid, who Maha kept flashing heated glares. When dinner was over, they were shown the way to the Gryffindor common room by the Prefect, and went into the first-year dormitory. Dior, Rhoda, Maha, Lily, and Chandra were delighted to be together. Making a pact to be friends as long as their lifespan decreed, they carved into to the wall of the dormitory:  
  
"Days, months, and years go by, along with the occasional guy. Tears, fears, fights, and lies, but still we will always try- to be friends forever.  
  
~D.R.M.L.C~ Forever. 


End file.
